


Blank Page

by acurseshecannotwin



Series: One Hundred Moments [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 100 writing prompts, F/M, nr. 1, post season 4A final
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-04 21:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3091703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acurseshecannotwin/pseuds/acurseshecannotwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the Snow Queen's defeat and no major crises or problems that would require her assistance, Regina decides to leave Storybrooke and move closer to Henry who left to study. It's about time Regina has a fresh start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> One of my New Years Resolutions was to write a bit more again and so I decided to challenge myself with 100 writing prompts. Today's prompt is "Beginning". Formerly "A Fresh Start" Tags will be updated should something change.
> 
> This piece is unbetaed, all mistakes & typos are mine. 
> 
> I don't own the characters or Once upon a Time.
> 
> Please let me know what you think? :D
> 
> Edit: Okay, so because I love the idea of Regina and Robin meeting years after way too much to just leave it at a oneshot, I decided to make it into a multi-chapter story, I reworked the first chapter and will start to write the second chapter soon while still working on my self assigned prompts.

The white door falls into it’s lock behind her. Closing for what she intends to be the last time. She doesn’t feel the sense of finality she had expected to feel. It’s relief that floods her instead. 

The decision hadn’t been an easy one, she had pondered for days, had been on the verge of discussion her plans with Emma or god forbid, the Charmings. In the end she had, she simply had started packing. Had decided to fill suitcases, bags and carton boxes with the memories, the happy memories that would hold her in Storybrooke, instead of staying.

It had been six years since the Snow Queen had disappeared and she had send Robin along with Marian and Roland across the town line, aware that she wouldn’t see her destined soulmate again. Regina would lie to herself if she would say that she hadn’t hoped for his return, hadn’t hoped that he perhaps would find a way back. Especially after they had revoked the curse resting on the small town’s limits. Finally providing Storybrookes inhabitants the possibility to travel and explore the still strange and foreign world they now resided within. But she knew he wouldn’t come back, just like she knew she wouldn’t be able to find him, should she attempt to.

There hadn’t been another crisis after Ingrid’s defeat, with Rumpelstiltskin gone and the Evil Queen not a threat anymore, everyone had eventually settled into a routine that could be regarded as normal. It had taken time, but Regina too eventually had been able to do so. 

It had been Henry, who had helped her then. Moving back into the mansion with her, not because Snow’s small apartment was too cramped with all of them, but because he wanted to be with her, wanted to move into his old room. Snow’s disappointment had been visible the day shortly after Robin’s departure, when Henry had informed them of his decision. Neither Snow White nor Emma had dared to second guess her son’s words, letting him go willingly, easily. Regina after all, wasn’t regarded as the villain anymore she used to be.

The Saviour had tried to help her, to be there for her and be the friend she had claimed she could be for her. Regina of course, had shut her out, unwilling to let anyone in. Not even showing Henry, how much she truly hurt. Preferring to grief the loss of her love alone and in silence. Eventually the former mayor had caved, not to share her grief no, she had decided to offer Emma a chance of something akin to friendship. And if only for Henry’s sake. 

She knew that it wasn’t fair to simply leave now, to disappear with only a note left behind, a letter found in their mail boxes tomorrow morning, explaining her reasons and wishing her farewells. It simply was the easier option, to leave like this, without are you sure’s and Snow’s tears. Besides, Regina knew that Neal wouldn’t understand, would want her to stay, would ask her to do so and while she only could roll her eyes whenever her former nemesis got emotional, she couldn’t stand to see the elementary schooler upset. Neal easily had taken a liking to ‘Auntie Regina’, always excited whenever he saw her, insisting she sat beside him at the dining table or holding her hand when they went for a walk after. 

He was the only one she truly would miss. She wouldn’t miss anyone else, not Emma or Snow, not Charming. Well, Granny perhaps. She could live without the others, easily. Their relationship based on equal amounts of for Henry I can tolerate them and at least they can be somewhat entertaining, not enough to make her truly miss their company.

\----

It’s almost midnight when she – finally, crosses the town line, feels the familiar sting of her magic attempting to fight the inevitable. It’s not the first time she leaves Storybrooke. She has done so many times, had almost crashed the first time she had done so. The pain of her magic disappearing into unreachable parts of her consciousness too strong, too surprising. By now she is used to it. Knows that the feeling will fade and her magic along with it. 

The drive would be a long one, approximately seven hours but only if traffic was good, only if her breaks weren't too long. But Regina was prepared and more than ready to finally leave everything behind.

Henry had returned to New York, this time without a set of fake memories, this time to study instead. Which is where Regina would move to, regardless of her son’s repeated questions of whether or not she was serious, not quite believing his mother, the former mayor of a sleepy small town, was cut out for the city that never sleeps. 

Everything was already taken care of, she had an apartment – no mansion, not quite up to it’s standards either, but still good enough; waiting for her to move into. Henry had taken quite a few of her belongings with him, after his last visit. Promising her to ready her new home for her. Not quite sure what to expect from that statement, Regina could feel a smile taking over her lips, come morning she would be in her new home, able to let go of the lingering pain and grief she still felt every now and then. 

\----

Henry hadn’t lied, he truly had done his best to set her apartment up, surprising his mother not only with fresh flowers and a rather interesting attempt of decorating but a filled fridge and pantry as well.

“You shouldn’t have…” she had smiled up at the boy she once held in her arms, now more than a head taller than herself.

“It’s nothing.” he had shrugged, playing it down but smiling brightly at her still. 

She had been tired, more than exhausted. The drive longer than she had anticipated, still Regina had rather spend the morning with her son than sleeping, despite his assurances that he would understand should she rather want to rest instead of going out for breakfast with him. He had shown her her new neighbourhood, grocery stores, coffee shops and anything she easily would have been able to find herself, still she had been grateful. Had enjoyed his small tour, able to sense his pride of being able to make the transition into her new home as easy as possible. 

\----

Unsurprisingly, Emma and Snow had started to call, message and e-mail her before she even had arrived in New York City, she had ignored them, had red the e-mails and text messages, yes, but hadn’t answered or picked up her phone. She had been too busy anyways to answer their you could at least have said a proper goodbye, are you sure’s and we miss you already’s.

Grumpy’s e-mail — which truly had surprised her, was the only one she had replied to, ensuring him that she believed that Snow after six years as mayor was more than capable of running the small town by herself, without her there as backup. 

She had answered Emma’s call three days after her departure, the blonde unsurprisingly angry and something that sounded like disappointed too but Regina wasn’t sure. Instead of questioning it, she simply had listened to Emma’s rant, had told her she understood but expected to be understood as well, before explaining that no, she wouldn’t come back. That she was done with Storybrooke and fairytales. Regina had sensed it then, had known that Emma would ask whether or not she left because of Robin, left in hope she somehow would find him, before the blonde was able to breath the words however she had cut her off. A short, icy don’t you dare, enough to end the topic before it had come up.

She had e-mailed Snow two days later, caving and offering her to help in case anything came up with the town she herself had run for almost thirty years. The answer had followed promptly, Snow would love to take her up on that offer should she need to and Neal would love to Skype with her, missing his Auntie Regina. To that she had agreed, aware that Snow and perhaps Emma would use the chance to lecture her and her decision once more.

That one Skype-date had followed more, until they eventually skyped weekly. Neal came to visit her eventually too, along with Emma. And together with Henry they had spend the week roaming New York. Emma had helped her on that occasion, had helped her to find a job. Ignoring Regina and her complains that she didn’t need a job, that money was no issue and that she had enough to do to entertain herself throughout the day. Truth be told, the former mayor was grateful for the position Emma got her, even if working as secretary for another wasn’t exactly something that suited a Queen but it was better than nothing and who knew, perhaps she would eventually be able to find something else, something her unprovable experience would fit better. 

\----

Regina easily found a routine in her new home, finding friends and spending time with Henry whenever she could. She left the job Emma had gotten her after three months, the position of a secretary wasn’t quite fit for a former mayor, let alone a queen. Instead she took over a book shop. Surprisingly she had made friends with one of her neighbours, and old lady from the apartment below her. She had helped her, once or twice, carrying her groceries up the four flights of stairs until Kiren had invited her in for coffee and self baked cake. An unlikely friendship had developed between them, Regina stopping by at least once a week, occasionally with Henry as well for coffee or tea. Eventually Karin had mentioned how she wanted to retire, but didn’t want to close her bookshop, would much rather love to sell it into good hands. Out of nowhere, surprising herself more than the old lady Regina had agreed to take the store, along with the two employees Karin had. She had renovated the store, remodelled it almost completely and re-named it too. A Castle for a Book, seemed more fitting to the former mayor than simply Bookstore. Surprisingly, the small store easily picked up business and was filled nearly every day to the brim with costumers, eager to find their next book.

It would take another three months, marking almost seven since she had left Storybrooke behind and a rainy day that had her hurrying across wet pavement on her way to her weekly dinner with Henry until she caught a whiff of a familiar scent. She had been late, too late. It had taken her longer to close up the store than usual, the reading of a fantasy author having left quite the chaos behind, thanks to rather odd costumes of those that had shown up to meet the author. With her coat open, flying with the breeze and her clutch held above her head to shield herself at least somewhat from the rain Regina had rushed along the busy streets, by now used to their countless people and the body contact walking or taking the subway would occasionally require. 

She had bumped into another, or perhaps he had ran into her...and Regina’s nose had found itself dangerously close to a broad chest. Just for a brief moment, a fracture of a second before she had side-stepped him and was on her way to Henry again but it had been enough to fill her nose and lounges with that familiar scent of nature and wood along with something that was entirely him. 

Regina had thought nothing of it, hadn’t turned around to see if perhaps it had been him, had ignored the painful memories that short encounter had triggered. Instead she had rushed to the restaurant, fifteen minutes late, Henry already waiting at their usual spot a bright smile on his face. 

That night she had dreamed of him, had dreamed of the moment he had told her that he choose her over his son and wife, over the family they were. She woke up crying, cursing whoever it had been she had crossed paths with, not too far away from her small bookstore.

\----

“I’ll just place these here and my boss will ring them through when she’s back.” she could hear Helena, one of her employees, near the cash register. Regina had just left the register for a brief moment, wanting to place misplaced books in their rightful place, something she frequently did throughout quieter moments of the day, fuming each time over costumers that were either too lazy or too stupid — or perhaps both, to take the books back to where they had got them from.

Abandoning the task with a sigh, the basket she had filled before not nearly as empty as she would like, the former Queen, now store owner eturned to the front desk, a smile on her lips, ready to great her next costumer. 

It was the child carrying a load of books, her eyes land on first, a mop of unruly, brown curls on his head and dimples that seemed almost too familiar for her liking. Before her brain could process who was smiling widely at her, ready to purchase his books, not quite recognizing her in return, a familiar voice cuts through the suddenly tense air. 

“Regina?"


	2. Second Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fridays have become Regina’s favourite days since she has moved to New York, not because the weekend was near — no she stood in the store on Saturday too, sometimes Sunday as well, if truly necessary, no Fridays were Regina’s favourite days because every Friday she and Henry meet for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your comments and kudos! They along with being unwilling to let the idea of the story wither on a One Shot got me to write chapter two :) I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Unbetaed all mistakes and typos are mine!
> 
> Don't own the show or the characters. 
> 
> Please let me know whatcha think :)

S

She doesn't respond, she only stares, stares at the man she had send across the town line along with his dying wife and son, believing that she would never see him again. She doesn't know what to feel, feels everything at once. Disbelief, happiness, dread, joy, excitement and love. Love, _love_ she still felt for him, stronger than she remembered.

He had aged, unlike her affected by the way time moved outside of Storybrooke's boundaries. It suits him, suits him well, Regina must admit that. She can spy a few grey hairs here and there, hiding easily between his dark blonde, light brown hair, he has a few more wrinkles around his eyes, the corners of his mouth. Telling stories of laughter and worry, things she had been supposed to share with him. Besides that, he hadn't changed at all, he still looked so much like he had the day their ways had parted. Well, the clothes have changed, the suit he wears along with the black tie not making him any less attractive to her than the nature coloured attire he had worn back in Storybrooke had.

"Papa?" Roland asks, clearly confused, causing Regina to finally break out of her haze.

Snapping her mouth shut she couldn't remember opening she stepped closer to the counter, reaching for the books Helena had placed beside the register. She doesn't speak, doesn't dare to even look at him again, knows her feelings would betray her should she look up. Regina is still unable to process, unable to understand that her soulmate, the man fate had destined her with stood in front of her, let alone remembered her. She only snatches his credit card out of his lose hold, once she has all five books scanned. Being careful not to brush her fingers against his as she does so, wondering briefly how he had managed to obtain the card, the suit, his new life. Busying herself with sliding the piece of plastic through the card reader and stashing the books into a cloth bag with _A castle for a book_ and the outline of a castle printed onto it. Placing the card she still held in a rather tight grasp on top of it Regina can't help herself, looks down onto it, to read his name, to make it all the more real.

_Robin Locksley._ Not Hood, _Locksley._ Her mind swims with questions, she wants to ask how he is been, what happened and how he had made himself a life out of Storybrooke. Away from magic, away from fairytales, away from her. She doesn't ask them, still doesn't look up to meet his gaze which she can feel almost burning against her skin.

Uttering a _thanks for your purchase and please come back again_ , she pushes the cotton bag with her shops name across the counter, Robin's card laying on top of it before she turns to leave, a _now if you would excuse me_ , falling from her lips. Regina rushes away, hurries herself to disappear behind one of the large bookshelfs, hearing his _Regina please,_ follow her. She doesn't respond, doesn't turn around but she stops herself from quickening her steps, which is something at least. Then she is hiding, leaning between rows of books, Grimm's fairytales on one side and their Disney adaptions on the other. She would laugh about the irony of it, her standing here of all places, if she wouldn't be busy praying that he just leaves and let's her be.

Her breath slows eventually, along with her beating heart and Regina manages to shake her head over the bizarre situation that had just transpired. She's not quite understanding still, fails to grasp that of all places, of all possibilities she had to run into him here. _Here_ where she finally was ready to start over again.

She hadn't dated, not while she had been in Storybrooke. There hadn't been anyone there she would have considered worthy of her. New York had been different, easier. She actually had met people she would have consider worth her time. She had been asked out for dinner too, once or twice. Not that Regina would admit it, but it had boosted her ego, had made her feel better, had made her new home just a bit more lovable. She had finally, _finally_ taken the first step to move on completely, to let go of the past, to let go of him. Only to find the _him_ of all people, the man she had wanted most in her life after Daniel right in front of her. In her book shop, along with his so much older but not any less cuter son. Marian probably waiting for them at home.

She doesn't hear him, doesn't hear steps, neither leaving nor coming closer, doesn't hear another attempt of getting her attention. Briefly Regina wonders whether they had left while the frantic beating of her heart had echoed in her ears, preventing her from hearing anything, but then she hears Roland, the boys voice cutting through the silence for a second time.

"Papa we should go now." he huffs, confusion still ringing clearly through his voice, paired with a good piece of irritation. "Mama probably waits already."

And there it was again, the one word that had pierced through her before, had ripped the hope she carefully nourished, had carefully hold on to, brutally away from her. This time around it hurt just as much as it had the night in the diner, perhaps even worse.

She turns, moves towards her office, runs almost. She doesn't wait around to hear Robin's response, doesn't wait to see if he truly leaves of lingers by the register still. By the time Regina reaches the small back office she realizes that she's crying, mentally kicking herself, _cursing_ herself for immediately latching onto the hope that perhaps, _just_ _perhaps_ he and Marian hadn't worked out after all and that he had been looking for her. _Right, in a book shop in New York City_ , she scoffs cruelly, her voice laced with tears and pain. With another sob escaping her lips Regina buries her face in her hands, she wants to forget, wants to forget she saw him, wants to forget that he is here, somewhere near her. She just wants to forget.

It takes her a moment, she doesn't know how long exactly but eventually the tears dry, only leave dried mascara streaks behind, along with red rimmed eyes. She manages to steady herself enough to tell Helena that something came up, that she can't stay until closing time today and that the brunette please closes the store instead of her. Regina's employee stares at her somewhat bewildered and Regina knows she wants to ask if everything is alright, wants to offer her more than just the work she does around the store. But she chooses not to, chooses to ignore her red rimmed eyes, make up and tear strained cheeks and only nods, wishing her boss a good night before Regina rushes out of the store with a grateful _thank you_ called over hear shoulder.

She manages to get into her apartment, manages to close her bedroom door behind herself and fall onto the bed before she crumbles once more, wondering which cruel joke the universe would play next on her, while she cries into one of the pillows. Regina hates herself, hates herself so much. It's all her fault, if she would have stepped into the tavern and had approached Robin, everything would have played out differently. She should have stayed in Storybrooke, should have hidden herself away, hidden in her mansion. There at least she wouldn't have seen him again, there at leas the remains of her beaten and battered heart would have been safe.

In a burst of anger and self hatred Regina reaches for the object closes to her — a vase, to flunk it across the room. The sound of the glass shattering against the wall before tiny shreds and pieces fall onto the hardwood flooring soothes her, quiets her mind momentarily. A book and the TV remote which like the vase doesn't survive, follow. She misses her magic then, misses that she had been able to tear a place apart within seconds with as much of a flick of her wrist. Misses how she could set it back together just as easily only to tear it apart again.

The self hatred vanishes, is replaced by pain and longing she doesn't want to feel. Her thirst for magic dries up too, the knowledge that if it wouldn't be for magic, she wouldn't be in that situation to begin with. Curling up on top of the bed once more, the pillow pressed against her frame, Regina tries to forget the past few hours, tries to forget _him_ and the expression of disbelieve and joy on his features.

She must have dozed off, its much darker in her bedroom once she moves again, the late winter sun having set mostly already. Regina stretches her sore body, reaches for her light on top of her bedside table, she is disoriented and doesn't understand why she is on top of her bed, fully dressed no less. All it takes is a heartbeat, before she remembers what had caused her to leave the store earlier than usual; all it takes is the echo of his voice, of her name spoken in question and surprise by him to echo through her mind to have the pain and loss she had felt to come crashing over her once more. Regina wants to fall asleep again, no that's not it, she wants to forget, wants to pretend today didn't happen. But she knows it's impossible, she knows that she'll have to live with the fact that she saw Robin again, that he lived somewhere in New York, probably near hear with her luck. So Regina just lays motionless on her bed, focusing on her steady heartbeat, surprised but proud too, that the organ still manages to beat.

It's the heavy shuffling of feet and the worried call of her son Henry, that rips her out of her stupor and all she can think is _no_ , not wanting him to witness his mother's pain and downfall again, before the bedroom door opens and he stumbles into the room.

"Mom!" he exclaims, relieve swinging through his voice. "I stopped by the store and thought I might surprise you, take you out for dinner but you weren't there." it's accusation that now rings through his so much deeper voice. Her little prince truly had grown up. "Helena said you left and that you looked pretty shaken, Mom what happened?"

Regina can't answer, doesn't want to answer. She can't tell Henry that she saw Robin, _Robin_ of all people and how much it had hurt to stand across from him. Instead she moves to sit, tugs her legs close against her chest, hugging her arms around them and only stares at her son. He had been there for her after Robin had crossed the town line. He had tried to still find the author, to still find a way to turn everything around even after she had told him that it was unnecessary, that she learned her lesson, that no matter what, villains never got their happy ending. She knows he'd be there for her now too, would see to it that she bounces back from the emotional pain that brief encounter had caused her, should she tell him what had transpired in her bookstore. But she can't do that, voicing that she had seen Robin, that he had stood in front of her, that he had recognized her. Doing that would mean acknowledging that it truly had happened.

"Did something happen at home, back in Storybrooke?" her son questions again, unable to make anything out of her silence.

"Henry no. Everything is okay" she breathes, her voice thick with sadness and tears. He doesn't look convinced, so she swallows. Swallows the pain, the sadness and the grief over a lost love, forcing a smile over her lips instead. It's soft, and not quite convincing either, but it helps. Her voice is steadier when she speaks again.

"Nothing bad happened, I promise." she swears "Just—just a bad day." Regina hates lying to her son. She had sworn him honesty after the first curse had been lifted, had promised him that she wouldn't lie again. But she can't tell him, not now, not yet.

"If you don't want to tell me what is wrong, I will accept that." Henry speaks again, easily seeing through her words.

This time her smile is real, relieved and she nods, grateful.

"But I won't leave you sitting alone her either. I'll make us dinner and you can freshen up."

"Thank you Henry." It's her son to nod this time, offering her an encouraging smile before he gets up to leave the room, letting Regina alone once more.

She moves to her bathroom, avoids the mirror when she stands in front of her sink, doesn't want to see the dried make up leftovers on her cheeks or her bloodshot, tired eyes. Instead she strips, undresses quickly before she steps into the shower cubicle, not waiting for the water to heat up before she stands below the steady stream.

The shower helps, she fells refreshed after, clean and somewhat better. It's easier to smile when she steps back into the kitchen where she finds Henry bend over pots and pans. _Spaghetti_ , Regina observes, leaning against the counter. Her son only smiles, shrugs lightly. One of the few dishes he had mastered since he had moved out. She knows that he burns to ask how she feels and what had her so upset but to his credit he doesn't, focuses on the cooking instead. It's a comfortable silence that settles over them while Henry prepares their food until Regina breathes a _thank you_ , thanking her son for more than just dropping the topic.

It surprised her still, surprised her how much their relationship had improved after everything. It had taken time but eventually Henry had forgiven her, had understood why she had lied, had understood why she had reacted so badly when she had panicked. Regina hadn't forgiven herself for her actions, hadn't forgiven herself for endangering her son's life and Henry knew that, knew to avoid that topic. But it didn't change that they had grown close once more, didn't change that her son trusted her again, choose her over Emma and Snow even. She had understood the day she had send Henry with Charming, shortly after Snow along with her daughter had fallen through the portal, that holding onto her son would only resent her more, push her away further. The space she had offered him along with her good deeds, her hard work to redeem herself had aided their relationship, had aided her personal growth. Looking back, Regina was grateful for everything that happened, no matter the pain she had gone through throughout the years, it had brought her Henry and the relationship they now had.

They spend the evening together, discussing light topics, Regina steering him away from the bookstore whenever the topic get's too close to it or anything that might have happened there today. Eventually Henry leaves, reluctantly so, leaving her alone with her thoughts and the fresh memories of Robin.

She barely sleeps, keeps dreaming of him, of their time in Storybrooke. It's close to 4:30am when Regina wakes, almost sensing Robin beside her. She had dreamed of the night they had spend in her vault, after he had surprised her there for a second time that day, telling her _today was not one of those days_.

Regina felt miserable, felt like curling up beneath her blanket and sheets rather than getting up and getting ready for work, for her day, but staying in bed was no option. She'd only dream, again. So she get's up, feeling like she hasn't slept at all. She tries to take her time, tries to be slow in her daily routine but still she's ready, dressed and put together at 6:00am, an hour before she has to be in the store to ready it before she opens it at 9:00 am. Which is why she sits quietly in her kitchen, a mug Henry once coloured for her with _World's Best Mom_ , in all colours of the rainbow tightly grasped between her hands, her eyes trained onto the black liquid — a spoon full of sugar, no milk. She watches the bubbles, watches the way they spin and drift across the coffee's surface before they pop and disappear. No matter how hard Regina tries, no matter how much she wants to, she can't stop to see his surprised face, the joy that had taken over his crystal clear eyes once he fully had recognized her. She still hears him too, hears the disbelief when he first had addressed her, hears the slight, plea–like edge his voice had had when she had disappeared from his view.

"Damnit!" She huffs, curses and pushes the mug away from her. Coffee spills over the the edge but other than that it stays intact, stands somewhere near the middle of the kitchen table. Regina would hate herself should she as much as harm the cherished gift Henry once had made for her.

Regina knows, knows that she'll see him again, alone because _he_ knows where to find her. She doesn't want to see him again, once already worse enough. She's close, very close to call in sick. Thanks to Karin she knows that both her employees would be more than capable of handling the store themselves, but she is no coward, won't hide herself away now that she knew he was here, somewhere, no matter how much she wanted to. So Regina leaves, locks the door to her apartment behind herself and before descents the stairs, her feet only slightly heavier than normally. Of course, she's early at the store too, has over two hours time to ready it instead of only one and a half.

She just finished rearranging two displays and is about to start going through the arrived orders, to see which directly from costumers ordered books had arrived and on which quick selling books she can stock up again when Finley arrives, her second employee. A redhead, friendly and efficient in her work.

"Good morning." she greats, a smile on her lips. "Helena mentioned you weren't in the best spirits yesterday, so I thought I might bring you a coffee, should your mood still haven't improved."

Regina tried, really tried to keep a strictly professional relationship with both girls, a queen after all doesn't mingle with presents and neither does a mayor become too friendly with the town's cities.

"Thank you." she smiles, the gesture warming her. "My mood is better though, no reason to worry."

It was hard to remain professional with Helena and Finley if both girls tried their best to worm themselves into her heart — succeeding at that too.

They fall into an easy rhythm, finishing the rest of the work soon leaving Regina with the chance to work through orders and files in her small office. Regina ignores the thoughts rushing through her mind of the last time she had sat in her office chair, and why she had sat there crying.

The doors open at 9:00am sharp, the store filling well over the morning. The bookstore, of all things specialized on children's books, leaving Regina dealing with fairytales — originals and their adaptions even after she left Storybrooke, quickly had become something akin of a child magnet after she had set up a few toys along with a train table and a dollhouse. Henry had helped, had helped her picking out the toys and setting everything up along with convincing her to keep the focus on children's books and fairytales besides the teen and general audience books they had in their shelfs.

After Regina first had arrived in this then so strange world, _the land without magic_ , she had familiarized herself with most of the things it had to offer, crossing paths with disney eventually. She had been sitting in front of her TV fuming over her portrayal as the Evil Queen in _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs,_ the lies angering her. Apparently disney had no idea. Neither had the brother's Grimm in their original versions, she had read them during the renovations of the store, even though the Grimm brother's were much darker _,_ bloodier than disney ever would be, those stories she at least could somewhat accept.

By noon the former mayor allowed herself to believe that perhaps, just perhaps Robin didn't live in New York City after all and only traveled through the city when he had visited her store. Which of course was ridiculous, why would he wear a suit if he decided to travel to New York. But she ignored that, along with the image of Robin dressed up like this. With that though in her mind Regina's mood increases further, the smile on her lips comes easier, much more natural. It's easier to belief herself by the time the store starts to empty around 6:00pm and Regina busies herself with placing misplaced books to their rightful places, much like she had the day before. When 7:30pm rolls around, she's convinced that Robin lives outside of New York or that he has busier things things to do than reconnecting with his destined soulmate. The latter stinging more than Regina wants to admit to herself.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?" a voice cuts through her thoughts, causing her to almost drop the book she had been holding. "Regina?"

It's Roland, she recognizes his voice before he addresses her by her name. She recognizes him not because she had heard his voice the day before but because she remembered it still, quite well. He had aged yes, and so had his voice but he still sounded so much like the young boy she had saved from a flying monkey in the enchanted forest.

"How can I help you?" she asks, turning to finally face him, a bright smile resting on her lips. The smile is not quite honest and for a moment she thinks that he can tell, that he can see the pain she tries to mask since the day before. But then he smiles, honestly up at her and she finally takes the time to properly study him, to see just how much he had grown up in the past years. Close to eleven years old, with his birthday coming up at the end of the month.

"I remember you." he smiles still. "I didn't yesterday but Papa told me, refreshed my memory." he continues, shrugging lightly and Regina can't help the joy she feels with his words, little Roland remembered her.

He probably still knew of their outings together in Storybrooke, dinner and and ice cream and everything else they had done. Briefly, she wondered whether or not he still had the stuffed monkey she'd given him after turning their attacker into it. What comes next, surprises her and takes her a moment to understand that Roland actually hugs her, tells her he as missed her before thanking her for saving his mother. Regina returns the hug gratefully, smiling softly into his hair. It hurts, hurts still but it helps too, reminds her that she had done the right thing, in sending Marian across the town line together with Roland and Robin.

"It's okay darling." she breathes once he's looking at her again. "I am glad you and your parents got a second chance." she ignores the sting that comes along with her words, reminding her of the last goodbye she had given the man she had loved.

Roland only nods, smiling still. He looks like he's about to say something else, opens his mouth ready to say whatever it was he wanted her to know, but then he only nods once more before he disappears again.

She doesn't see them again, neither Robin nor Roland. Not that Regina had looked for them or Marian for that matter, not that she had caught herself more than once scanning the faces of the store's costumers or those she crossed paths with on her way around the city. Neither had she checked to see if they were in the store's database, had perhaps ordered something before. She hadn't seen either of them, something that allowed her more and more to believe that he didn't live in New York, that he wasn't somewhere in her new home town.

Her mood improves greatly after Roland had stopped by and come Friday she is in her usual bright spirits again, smiling easily at costumers and joking with Helena and Finley like Tuesday never had happened. She still dreams, still feels like he is near her whenever she wakes but she can deal with that, has done so for months after his departure.

Fridays have become Regina's favourite days since she has moved to New York, not because the weekend was near — no she stood in the store on Saturday too, sometimes Sunday as well, if truly necessary, no Fridays were Regina's favourite days because every Friday she and Henry meet for dinner. Something they had established even before she had bought the bookstore of Karin's hands. Again, she's running late. Not that she would like to admit it but it happened quite frequently lately that she didn't manage to close in time, underestimating how long it would take to ring through the last costumers along with cleaning up after. Henry never complained, simply ordered a Merlot for her already while he waited. Today was no different, he smiled up at her, placing his phone he had kept himself entertained with in his jean's pocket, the waiter bringing her the wine shortly after she had sat down.

"I am so sorry, I have to learn to send costumers out of the store earlier." an apologetic smile crosses her features.

"That's business Mom, so no you won't send paying costumers out of your store earlier, without their purchase." Henry shakes his head, smiling too.

Their dinner passes uneventful, the topics they discuss usual. His studies, a possible girlfriend he keeps his mouth shut about no matter how clever Regina thinks she asks after and the bookstore. It's over desert — she has apple pie which is not nearly as good as her own, and Henry indulges on ice cream, when she finally manages to tell him about Tuesday, about what had happened.

"What?" is all Henry throws at her a look of disbelief on his features, the spoon full of chocolate chip ice cream frozen in mid air between the bowl and his lips.

"I—I saw Robin." Regina tries again, supplying a bit more this time. "He was at the store with Roland, they bought a couple of books."

It's disbelief that greets her still, disbelief and silence so she continues.

"I couldn't bring myself to talk to him, to let alone properly look at him after I had gotten over the internal shock of seeing him inside of _my_ bookstore of all places."

"And you didn't think to tell me sooner?" her son finally blurts out, the spoon hitting the bowl when he drops it, his desert forgotten.

"Henry!" Regina huffs, almost hisses, disliking his tone. "No, I didn't. It isn't easy to speak about it now either."

He understands then, understands why she had been so shaken on Tuesday when he had meant to surprise her and his expression softens before he speaks again.

"I'm sorry Mom, I didn't—I understand that it must be hard." he breathes, smiling softly at his mother. "But the coincidence? Here of all places?" he asks more himself than her. "And in your bookshop? In _a Castle for a Book_ of all places?" he shakes his head and Regina knows then, knows that he'll think it's fate, will tell her it's meant to be and that perhaps, just perhaps the author was behind all this.

"Roland mentioned Marian, Henry." she cuts him off before he even starts, a combination of resignation and pain crossing her features.

Her son only shrugs, looks at her like to tell her _So what?_

"They're still a family Henry."

"You don't know that." he cuts her off this time.

"He mentioned that she is _waiting_." Regina hisses, slowly loosing grip of her emotions. This wasn't why she had told Henry about Robin, about her encounter with him, she didn't want to send him on another spree of trying to help. "I did the right thing in sending them over the town line Henry, even if it meant that we wrote the final chapter of our relationship, of or story that day." the words pain her, hurt her still. "It's over. It was the day they left Storybrooke. That I happened to stumble across Robin doesn't change that."

"Technically he stumbled across you."

" _Henry!_ "

"What? I'm just saying…" he shrugs "Besides it doesn't mean that he is still with her, for all we know he could have left her after he helped her settle? Perhaps he's still searching for you Mom, Storybrooke is impossible to find if you don't know how to look. I got lost twice on my first trip back, remember?"

"Of course he is searching for me Henry, in a bookstore in Brooklyn." she scoffs, louder than she wanted to, with more sarcasm rolling off her words than she had intended to.

"But it all makes sense! He probably still looks for clues about the author!"

Regina only blinks at Henry, seeing not her nine-teen year old son sitting across from her but the same twelve years old that had excitedly taken on a job at Gold's store in hope to find anything that could help his mother in her quest.

"Darling no." Regina sighs, shaking her head. "I haven't seen Robin or Roland since Tuesday." she says then before adding. "Well no, Roland stopped by on Wednesday to thank me for saving his mother, for giving them a second chance, but since then? Nothing. They probably don't even live here."

"Perhaps he's scared." her son doesn't give up, something she usually admires in him but right now she just wished he would.

"Right, of the Evil Queen." she sighs, scoffs lightly, shaking her head hiding her face in her hands briefly, hoping he would finally, _finally_ dismiss the topic.

"It has been almost seven years Mom." Henry supplies as if that would explain it, Regina only shrugs and continues to eat her pie.

This time to his credit, her son takes the hint and drops the topic but she knows that she by far, hasn't heard the last of it. They continue their weekly dinner in silence after that, Regina once more consumed by pain and _what could have been if's_ and Henry feeling bad for being the cause of her mood. He hugs her tightly, tells her that _Storybrooke or not, magic or not, there is a chance for you and your happiness, even if you don't believe in it, I do._ All she can do is smile weakly and hold him a bit tighter before she bids her goodbye with he promise to call tomorrow.

She dreams again that night, dreams vividly. Dreams of him, of Robin and her in the library where he had found a missing page to the storybook. Not their storybook, their story had handed differently than the one displayed on the page of them kissing, the night Tinkerbell had lead her to the pub. Regina wakes up, sits up in her bed hearing her own heartbeat echo through her ears along with his words, _there is a bright future for you at every turn, even if you miss one_. She had believed then, had allowed herself to hope, deeming herself, her heart safe when he told her he choose her, over his wife. Regina herself had ripped said hope from her in doing the right thing, tearing page twenty-three into shreds and her heart with it.

Saturday isn't her day, the talk with Henry still lingers, the hope it had spread against her will with it. She runs late on her way to work, an incident with a Starbucks carrier shortly after she left her home forcing her to run up the stairs to change, and it only goes downhill after that.

Helena calls in sick, sounding half dead across the phone, leaving Regina to fend for herself throughout the morning until Finley starts at noon. She barely finishes the stocking all the personal orders before it's 9:30am — they start somewhat later on Saturdays, leaving her with a pile of boxes behind the counter and a growing costumer line while she tries to find the right books among the unsorted pile. It get's better once the red-head stands beside her, helps her and forces her into her first coffee break at at 2:00pm. They close two hours later, normally they close at three but with the promised orders and the never ending line of costumers they couldn't lock the doors until four, and Regina is exhausted, cranky and exhausted. The Irish born insists that her boss should go home _I can take care of the rest myself_ , but she stays knowing that Finley by herself would stay until well past seven, later than their regular weekday-hours, so she helps.

They leave at a quarter to six, not much earlier but still. Regina caves, get's herself a large — no wait, venti Moccha at Starbucks on her way home. The beverage warming her sore body and making it easier to ignore the rain — of course she forgot her umbrella too.

Her mood brightens, slowly but finally it brightens, the idea of sleeping in on Sunday sounding wonderful to her, along with the plan to simply do _nothing._ Of course, she wouldn't do nothing, she would find something to do, Regina still detested laziness, but right now the idea of doing nothing sounded wonderful, perfect.

Regina doesn't really look where she is walking, too focused on her thoughts and her coffee she realizes too late that whoever had walked in front of her had stepped out of someones way. She notices only when she finds herself walking straight into a broad chest, spilling the contents of her cup half over herself and the stranger.

" _Really_?" she hisses, just about done with the day.

Her opponent says nothing, he simply stares not attempting to continue on his way or to even inspect the coffee stain on his dress-shirt. When she looks up, Regina knows why, understands why he stared and thanks the universe for it's next utterly cruel joke.

"I'm sorry." is all she manages to state, surprising herself with the steadiness of her voice before she dries to move past him, tries to step around him without getting too close to him. He doesn't let her, stops her before she can even get a step away from him with his hand closing around her wrist, tugging her back towards him.

The _Robin_ _please_ dies on the tip of her tongue when she feels his lips pressing against hers, one of his hands resting against her cheek, holding her in place while his free arm circles around her back, holding flush against his body. And Regina caves for a second time that day, forgets the pain and the heartache she had felt, she would feel again when reality hit. Wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer to her while one of her hand finds is short, wet hair at the back of his neck she falls into the kiss, she falls and falls and falls, hoping he'll be there to catch her.


End file.
